


Lance Confesses His Love

by ScrotieMcBoogerBalls



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Big Gay Love Story, First Kiss, Love Confessions, M/M, Public Sex, Table Sex, klance is canon king
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-24
Updated: 2018-10-24
Packaged: 2019-08-07 02:44:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 185
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16399874
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ScrotieMcBoogerBalls/pseuds/ScrotieMcBoogerBalls
Summary: Our favorite bisexual Cuban is about to tell a certain Korean his true feels once and for all!





	Lance Confesses His Love

"Keith, I know I'm straight and I've been chasing after Princess Allura since day one, but I suddenly love you. Let's get gay married," Lance proclaimed dramatically one morning.

"Well, I've been totally focused on Shiro since day one and you and I finally became friends after arguing forever, but okay. Somehow I love you more than anyone in the universe!" said Keith.

So they had wild sex on the table in front of everyone and declared themselves gay married. The whole universe celebrated their amazing gay love, because red and blue are the true colors of romance and undying passion. Just like Ruby and Sapphire only with dicks, or the red and blue M&Ms who've secretly been fucking behind everyone's backs. Screw you, yellow, nobody likes you.

That day a new union was formed, and they named it Klance. The war ended, the crops were watered, diseases wiped out, skin cleared, puppies immortal, and booze free. Keith and Lance got for-real married and adopted lots of alien babies.

 

 

Then Lance woke up screaming and vowed never to eat hot peppers before bed again.

**Author's Note:**

> take THAT, writers, hdu not make this canon! Poopyheads!


End file.
